drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BreGee/Home Poll History
I'm making this to make things a little bit easier. Current Home Page Poll Dec.3 - ??? What would you like on your wishlist? A Toy Baki A Book about Whales A Flower A Rapo Dog An Adventure A Banya Feast A White Box with Two Windows, Buttons and a Magic Wand The Book of Life Old Home Page Polls |-|2019= Oct. 2 - Dec. 3 2019 Which of the following is the best spooky enemy? Shadow Bat Shadow Ghoul Shadow Golem Ghost Baki Ghost BakiBeard Deadwood Raposa Statue July 17 - Oct. 2 2019 If Isaac was sucked into one of Wilfre’s portals, which village would he be rescued from? Watersong! Lavasteam! Galactic Jungle! Wilfre's Wasteland! The Raposa Village! Some other village! Somewhere that isn't a village! None! I can't imagine rescuing Isaac in TNC. Mar 1 - July 17 2019 Which is your favorite version of Mari? Her Sprites! Her Concept Art! Her Boxart (Red Outfit)! Her Boxart (Yellow Outfit)! Her 3D Model from TNC Wii! The Cutscene Art of her from TNC Wii! Her Doll Form! All of them! Jan 1 - Mar 1 2019 Which is hardest level in The Galactic Jungle? Cosmic Bog Iron Arboretum Crater Pass Starlight Starfight Scramble Tower Steely Thicket Lunar Rise Techno Spires Treetop Turrets |-|2018= Dec 1 2018- Jan 1 2019 What would you rather give your favorite Drawn to Life character? A lifetime supply of Banya cupcakes A flower A book about whales A pet Baki A snowball to the face A pair of Socks Something else! They get... nothing! Nov 1- Dec 1 2018 Which is the best Raposa named after food? Chef Cookie Count Choco Cherry Melon None of them! I want Banya! Oct 1- Nov 1 2018 What would you rather dress up as for Halloween? A Raposa A Baki/Baki Stack A Shadow Creature A Creation Hero A Boss/Enemy Something Else I don't want to dress up! Sept 6- Oct 1 2018 Which is the best Forest Gate level? Twilite Wood Moon Grove Gearworks Star Forest Deadwood Aug 5- Sept 6 2018 Which is your favorite Galactic Jungle themed Baki? Baki Moon Jumper Baki Turret Baki Lancer Baki U.F.O. Baki Space Bus Baki S.P.U.D. July 1- Aug 5 2018 Which Drawn to Life creation would you rather take to the beach? Beach Toys Coconut Radio Flippers Hammock Starzooka Surfboard June 1- July 1 2018 Who is your favorite Raposa that was rescued from the Beach Gate? Crazy Barks Bubba Indee Pirate Beard Count Choco May 1- June 1 2018 Which form of Banya would you rather eat? BBQ Banya Banya Bread Banya Juice Banya Muffins Banya Pie Banya Pudding Banya Sandwiches Banyajacks Banya Crystals Regular Banya Stalks Mar 1- May 1 2018 Which is your favorite level in Lavasteam? Crystal Caverns Mine Cart Mayhem Rocky Railroad Lava Reservoir Magma Flow Factory Molten River Robosa Foundry Clockwork Tower Volcanic Core April Fools (April 1) 2018 Which is your favorite egg in Lavastegg? Crystal Egg Egg Carton Megghem Egg Reggroad Lava Reggservoir Meggma Flow Feggtory Moltegg Rivegg Egg Foundry Clockwork Towegg Giant Boss Egg Feb 1- Mar 1 2018 Where would you rather spend Valentines Day? Raposa Village Snow Gate Forest Gate Beach Gate City Gate Watersong Lavasteam Galactic Jungle Wilfre's Wasteland Jan 1- Feb 1 2018 Out of these enemies, which one is your favorite? Dandelion Flyer Forest Ape Mecha Baki Timber Baki Treepet |-|2017= Dec 1 2017- Jan 1 2018 Out of these characters, who would you rather throw a snowball at? Mari Jowee Isaac Cindi Farmer Brown Chef Cookie Nov 2- Dec 1 2017 Which is the best level in The City Gate? Rapocity Windy Hills Rapo Towers Oct 14- Nov 1 2017 Which is your favorite Windy Hills creation? Rubble House Windmill Sept 1-Oct 14 2017 Which is the best creation made in Icy Lake? Whale Ferris Wheel Snowboard Drift Ice Aug 1-Sept 1 2017 Who is the best Raposa that was rescued from the Snow Gate? Mayor Isaac Farmer Brown Chef Cookie Tubba Heather July 1-Aug 1 2017 Which is your favorite village creation in Watersong?? Lighthouse Statue Boat Bird June 1- July 1 2017 Where would you rather spend a vacation? Raposa Village Snow Gate Forest Gate Beach Gate City Gate Watersong Lavasteam Galactic Jungle Wilfre's Wasteland May 1- June 1 2017 Which is your favorite Forest Gate exclusive enemy? Timber Baki Mecha Baki Star Baki Dandelion Flyer Flyin' Rabbit Treepet April 3- May 1 2017 Which is the best song with lyrics? The End Light of my Life Real Life April Fools (April 1) 2017 Kamalah? Kamalah Kamalah Kamalah Kamalah Kamalah Kamalah Kamalah Kamalah Kamalah Kamalah Kamalah Kamalah Mar. 1- April 1 2017 Who is your favorite Watersong villager? Alphonse Antoinette Constance Desiree Ferdinand Florence Francois Gabriel Genevieve Jacques Josephine Leopold Madeleine Maximilien Penelope Robespierre Sebastien Valentine Veronique Yvonne Feb. 2 - March 1 2017 What is your favorite weapon in Drawn to Life? Snowshooter Acorn Blaster Starzooka Legendary Sword Jan. 01 -Feb. 02 2017 Which is your favorite level in The Galactic Jungle? Cosmic Bog Iron Arboretum Crater Pass Starlight Starfight Scramble Tower Steely Thicket Lunar Rise Techno Spires Treetop Turrets |-|2016= Dec. 1 2016- Jan.1 2017 Which is the best Snow Gate exclusive enemy? Snow Baki Pengoon Snow Hider Yeti Snowget Nov. 1-Dec.1 2016 Which of these is your favorite boss in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS)? BakiBeard Giant Robosa Queen and King Wilfe Oct.1-Nov.1 2016 What is your favorite Shadow enemy? Shadow Walker Shadow Ghoul Shadow Bat Shadow Fish Sept. 1- Oct.1 2016 Which is your favorite level in Watersong? Faraway Beach Symphonic Falls Rockin' Ruins Canal Royale Jivin' Rooftops Rhythmic Reef Crescendo Cove Ghastly Ghostship The Abyss BakiBeard's Ship Jul.31-Sept.1 2016 Which of the following is your favorite Snow Gate Level? Snow Fields Mount Snowy Snow Caves Banya Fields Icy Lake Frostwind Jul.1-Jul.31 2016 Which is best boss in Drawn to Life? Frostwind Deadwood Angler King Wilfre's Scorpion/Wilfre May 1-Jul.1 2016 Who is the best character in Drawn to Life? Mari Jowee Mayor The Hero/The Creator Wilfre Isaac Mya Cindi Farmer Brown Chef Cookie Tubba Heather Zsasha Cricket NavyJ Galileo Samuel Crazy Barks Bubba Indee Pirate Beard Count Choco Mike Unagi Dr. Cure The Generic Raposa Characters Apr. 2-May 1 2016 Who is the best character that was introduced in the DS version of The Next Chapter? Salem Sock Rose Miles Miney Moe Click Any of the minor villagers! Mar.1-Apr.2 2016 Who is the best mayor in your opinion? Mayor Mari Rose Miney Click Feb.2-Mar.1 2016 What aspect of Drawn to Life interests you the most? The Story The Characters The Gameplay The Ability to Create The Art-Style The Music Personal Nostalgia The Community Jan.1-Feb.2 2016 What color did you make the Eternal Flame? Red Orange Yellow Green Blue Purple |-|2015= Nov.21 2015-Jan.1 2016 Which is the best village? Raposa Village Turtle Rock Watersong Lavasteam Galactic Jungle Wilfre's Wasteland Nov.16-Nov.21 2015 What should be the next Featured Article? Creation Hall Village Hall Eternal Flame Cricket Galileo Feb.23-Nov.16 2015 What did you think was on Wilfre's Scepter at first? Paintbrush Flame Gem |-|2013= May 15 2013-Feb.23 2015 Are you excited about Drawn to Life being bought by 505 games? Yes Yes YES! I don't really care. Not really. I don't know Feb.16 2013-May 15 2013 What's your favorite Drawn to Life? Drawn to Life Drawn to Life: TNC (DS) Drawn to Life: TNC (Wii) Drawn to life Spongebob edition Category:Blog posts